Baubles
by Takianna
Summary: Sequel to Gifts


**Baubles**

Rex was nervous and if he would've had a collar to be pulling at, he would've been doing it. Luckily he knew how to stand at attention and not flinch. He was using that ability now to stop from turning and running from the room of this 14 year old girl.

Ahsoka's quarters had been turned into an advertisement for the entertainment district on Coruscant. There were streamers of every color strung from the ceiling. Her bed had been covered with millions of paper flowers in every color. The small table in the corner had been set with a loudly flowered table cloth and there was a large cake laid out to tempt the clones with it's sweetness. Several different shapes of plate surrounded it.

Rex had to turn down the color on his HUD just to stand to be in the room. Otherwise he thought that his stomach might lurch and he would find himself vomiting inside of his helmet. That would not be an easy thing to clean up.

He edged through the small crowd of troopers which had gathered in a knot around the teenager. Moving quietly, he found a spot to stand out of the way, leaning against the wall. Rex wasn't comfortable in these sorts of situations. It wasn't a situation that his blasters could take care of and that was something he didn't like. He needed to feel in control.

All of a sudden a loud noise erupted from the knot of soldiers and Ahsoka laughed happily.

"I love this song," she said and jumped up in the middle of them and started dancing, holding the small device in her hands. "Thank you so much Shi. I love it!"

Rex fingered the small box he had brought to the party. It had been such a stupid idea when he had picked it out. Jewelry for a teenager. He didn't know what he was thinking when he had picked it out. What would a general need with a bracelet? Rex shook his head. He hid the box behind his back and continued to watch Ahsoka dance around. A smile spread across his face, hidden by his helmet. It was good to see some joy during this war.

"Take off the helmet, Rex," Ahsoka said calling to him loudly to be heard over the music.

Rex shook his head no and then continued to watch as she danced towards him. Her little legs carried her closer to him.

"C'mon," she said, her angelic eyes starring up at him as the music continued to blare from the small recording device in her hands. What did she like about this song? It was so abrasive. He wanted to click through his HUD and filter out the noise.

Rex reached up with one hand and pulled his helmet from his head. The fresh air hit his face and he smiled at the continued antics of the padawan. Her headtails flopping from side to side as she tilted her head back and forth to the beat of the music.

"That is better," she said taking the helmet from him and dancing away. She held it above her head as though she had won a prize in a contest and danced over towards the men.

"Hey," Rex said. "Get back here with that!"

"Nope," she laughed and taunted him, waving his helmet at him. "Come over here and get it."

Rex shook his had no. If there was one thing he didn't want to get involved in, it was a dance contest with a 14 year old girl. Clones might be good at battle, but they were not known for their dancing abilities. He didn't want to make himself look like the north end of a south bound bantha at her party.

The door to her quarters swished open and Commander Cody stood in the doorway. Rex was thankful that his friend was finally there. It wasn't that he didn't like the other clones, it's just that leadership brought challenges and Cody could relate. They had a bond that no other brothers could claim. They had ordered people to their deaths.

Cody made his way over to Rex's side and laughed as he saw Ahsoka dancing around with the clones' telltale helmet. Her smile wider then normal.

"She take that?" Cody asked through his helmet.

"Yeah. Watch out she'll be after yours soon."

Cody laughed. He wasn't going to part with his helmet so easily. She would have to pry it from his dead hands.

"You give her the present you got her?" Cody asked and leaned against the wall the same as Rex.

"Nope," he said. "She's been a little preoccupied with the songs that Shi got her."

Rex nodded towards Ahsoka still dancing around the room.

"Well aren't you supposed to go on duty soon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I can just leave it on the table and she'll find it later," Rex said looking at Cody. "Take off the helmet while you're in here."

Cody laughed and pulled his helmet from his head, revealing the same face that Rex had. Although Cody had more hair. Rex didn't know how he stood it inside that helmet.

"Just give it to her," Cody said. "I don't know what you are so embarrassed about it. She'll love it. I mean it's from you."

Rex blushed. He didn't know what everyone's preoccupation was with the way Ahsoka felt about him. It was friendship only. She was a child and he felt he needed to protect her. Protect her from all the bad things that were out there trying to get her. War was no place for a child, no matter if they were jedi or not.

"Ahsoka!" Cody called to her over the loud music. He motioned for her to come over to where they were standing.

Rex blushed again. Here he was, a war tough soldier and he was worried about giving a 14 year old a present. It wasn't something that he had experience doing. Clones didn't know about social situations. They were not bred for going to parties.

Ahsoka danced over to where the two clones were standing and smiled at them both. It was nice that they dropped by for the party. She knew that they were very busy.

"I got you this," Cody said and handed her the present he had gotten her. She smiled at him and tore into the paper. Her eyes brightened when she pulled from it a utility belt made out of leather. Cody smiled brightly at her. "Happy life day."

Ahsoka threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you," she squealed and pulled away from him. "My other one hasn't been the same since it got sliced through with my lightsaber."

Cody looked at Rex, raising his eyebrows to indicate that he should give her the gift he picked out. Rex pulled the box from behind his back and handed it to Ahsoka. It looked so much bigger in her small hands.

"Rex," Ahsoka said clicking in her throat. "You guys should'nt have spent all your credits on me. I know how many rounds of sabacc you have to pay to win."

She tore into the small package and her eyes brightened as she pulled the amber colored bracelet from the box. Ahsoka turned her blue eyes up to Rex and he thought that he noted tears welling inside them. Oh no, he didn't want her to cry on her life day.

"You should'nt have," she said placing the bracelet against her skin and fastening it. "It's too much."

Rex blushed again. How could this day make his face redden so many times? He was a soldier. He should work much better under pressure.

"I wanted to," Rex said in a smaller voice than normal.

Ahsoka threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly that his armor threatened to crack. She was a strong little thing. Pulling away from him, she wiped her eyes quickly and then stepped back.

"You okay?" Rex asked.

"I'm more than okay," Ahsoka said in a shaky voice. "Thank you."

He laid his hand flat on her head and bent down so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Thanks for being my friend," he said and then stood again. He found his helmet and replaced it on his head. Happy to be locked away from all the emotions in the room.


End file.
